


Bras are Confusing

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Always-a-Girl!Michael Gangster AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just ate the fucking metal bit around the damn bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bras are Confusing

“Fuck hell! Fasten you piece of shit! Fuck!” Mikie yelled, struggling to get her strapless bra fastened. Ray had offered to help, but she had hisses and said she had it just fine thank you. Now Ray was standing a ways back, watching with an amused smile on his face.

Mikie growled, struggling desperately to put her bra on. With the way she had her arms bent back, her back was bent, and she lost her balance, somehow doing a full backflip across the bed and landing on the floor with her feet in the air. The thud of her head hitting the wall then floor sent Geoff up to check on what was going on with a concerned look in his eyes when he saw Mikie trapped between the wall and bed, kicking Ray away without meaning to.

“Ow ow ow ow ow. Fuck fuck fuck shit ow,” Mikie let out, a stream of either ows or curses coming out of her mouth. Geoff got onto the bed to help her up as Gavin made an appearance with Ryan in toe.

“Does this really require everyone coming up here?” Mikie asked, trying to push her way up not that Geoff was stabilizing her legs.

“Jack isn’t here,” Ray pointed out, watching the balancing act Mikie and Geoff had going on, going over to help only to be swatted away.

“I got it. Plus, Jack is in the car already,” Mikie said, having successfully gotten into a handstand with Geoff’s help. “I just ate the fucking metal bit around the damn bed.”

“How in the bloody hell did you do that?” Gavin asked, stifling laughter.

Mikie glared at Gavin from an awkward angle, crooning her neck just to do it. “I was trying to get my bra on, and I lost my balance and did a fucking gymnastic routine,” She grumbled as Geoff pulled her up and kissed the red mark on her forehead from hitting the wall.

“I offered to help you,” Ray said, watching as she actually managed to fasten it through some witchcraft with her arms. “I offered to help several times just now. And you kicked me in the face for it.”

“Sorry, Ray, babe,” Mikie apologized, giving him a sheepish smile as she slipped her top on. After a few adjustments, she was out of the room, leaving four guys behind still trying to figure out how the hell that happened.


End file.
